Domino Theory
by SerialStoryLover
Summary: Once one domino falls, the others will follow and everything starts to slot into place. WillxMackenzie. A series of season 2 finale vignettes, because I'm too greedy for perfection.
1. Charlie

**_These are all very short. I have about six different versions of each of them in my head. They are knee-jerk reactions so I'll get round to something more substantial once I've calmed down :p_**

**_Please accept this as an apology for my lack of updates since I've been away. Eps 8 & 9 paralyzed me writing-wise. I spent a whole week writing and updating a heap of ridiculously angsty fics that will be posted eventually (next week), but after Sunday it is so not appropriate – we need a Honeymoon period (pun intended)! Enjoy guys! And here's to happy endings! :)_**

* * *

"More importantly, I would like to introduce the future Mrs Mackenzie Morgan McHale McAva – that's not going to work, is it?"

She was beaming, and blushing, and she was fairly certain that it might be possible to fry eggs on her cheeks at this moment in time, but with the exception of a few moments ago, she didn't think she had ever been more in love with this man.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a few people smiling in disbelief, but most just looked stunned. She wanted to laugh at Will's announcement seemingly falling flat on its face. They hadn't talked about when they would tell people before they had come out, but she knew that sparkle in his eye. She hadn't seen it in so, so long.

The last two and a half years he had been deliberately reclusive and unwilling to share his personal life with this amazing group of people whose love he had been in perpetual denial of; now, here he was shouting his happiness to the whole bullpen. She couldn't laugh. Yet.

Neal finally broke the silence, and the rush of congratulations and good will their family sent to them made her want to explode with happiness.

Three hours ago she had begged Will to fire her. Ninety minutes ago, Will had described how he had fucked with her head for fun. Now they were getting married and the world had magically righted itself. He loved her and he always would and always had. He had kept the ring! She had lost hope of them ever finding their way back to each other a long time ago, and she has truly never been more grateful for anything or anyone ever in her life.

Everything in front of her suddenly seems so much clearer.

Maggie hugs her, and Don catches her hand as she walks past him, heading for the one person who understands what she's feeling more than anyone because he's the only one she has been able to tell.

"Mackenzie McHale, get over here this instant!"

She beams at him as Charlie holds out his arms and she jumps willingly into them, wrapping hers tightly around his shoulders.

"About fucking time kiddo." He murmurs happily into her ear, and she nods, laughing back him, squeezing her arms tighter and clinging on as the first tear spills over – she's amazed it took this long.

"Thank you Charlie." She chokes back, grinning all the while.

She hears him tut disparagingly into her ear and she shakes her head, refusing to let him brush this off.

"No seriously, thanks for holding us together these past few months. And, you know…the years before that."

He gently pries her away from him and catches another stray tear of happiness as it escapes down her cheek, before leaning forward and kissing her softly on her forehead.

"You were always going to get there sweetheart." He says confidently. She knows her face displays some deep seated skepticism about this statement, but his smile just widens and his eyes crinkle and he waves her silent reply away, pulling her back into his arms, tucking her head into his shoulder.

"I think you're going to have to share her, Charlie." Will's voice comes from behind them. She can hear the smile in it, and she laughs into her boss' shoulder as she feels Will's hand at her back.

"You took your time." Charlie teases him, one hand leaving her back and probably grasping Will's, she thinks.

"That's what she said." He jokes, and for the second time Charlie pushes her back from him, but this time into the waiting arms of her fiancé. He winks at her, and squeezes her hand before finally relinquishing her to Will.

"That's my girl." She grins back at him and feels Will's hand squeeze her shoulder as he presses a kiss into her hair. "You take care of her, Will."

"WILL MCAVOY!" One voice manages to echo over all the applause and other calls clamoring around them. Charlie's smile curls into a grin, and she looks at Will with a raised eyebrow. She's amused; he looks faintly scared. They both turn to find an outraged-looking Sloan standing next to a shocked Jim.


	2. Sloan

_**Chapter 1 continued...**_

_**Getting soppy. I'm not apologising. Until I reach Sorkin's level I don't intend to stop.**_

* * *

"Seriously? We leave the room for about two minutes, come back and you guys are _engaged_?! What the _hell_?"

Everyone around them laughs, and Mac gets pulled into a hug by Tess and Jenny, leaving Will alone to face Sloan's wrath. But not for long. Kendra barely manages to say congratulations before someone is grabbing her hand and she is yanked back to find herself facing the economist.

"Uh-uh. You're not getting out of this."

"Thank God." Will mutters under his breath, and Mackenzie jabs him in the side with her elbow. He catches her arm and wraps his fingers trhough hers. "Hey!"

"Yes! _Hey_! Over here! Confused friend left out of the loop over here!"

"We're all confused and out of the loop, actually." Charlie says dryly, looking on with twinkling eyes.

"Nuh-uh, old man. You had your turn, now I'm having mine. Just because you forget about the important questions!"

"Sloan!" Mackenzie cries incredulously, though she still hasn't stopped smiling and she's actually incredibly amused and touched by her friend's reaction. "It's really not that hard to fill in the gaps. Will proposed and I said 'yes'. That's not even two sentences. Well – it was more than two sentences – but…well…look, the gist of it is that he asked me to marry him and I said 'yes', and that's what happened. What is it exactly that's confusing you?"

"Aside from the more sentences part – which I assure you we will be returning to later – the part where you two have been, well, I don't really know how to describe it, but frankly if I had had to put a bet on what happened next, I would have put it on mild, or perhaps not so mild physical violence, not _matrimony_!"

Everyone laughs and Sloan pouts whilst Jim pushes past her and wraps Mac in his arms, whilst nodding at Will (possibly in approval).

"Congratulations guys." He disentangles himself from Mac, and shakes Will firmly by the hand, one arm still protectively around her waist. He doesn't see Mac smiling at him; her little brother giving her man his approval. She feels like it's a moment even though she knows no one else, except maybe the two men involved, will understand this.

"No seriously? Have you guys been having a secret relationship/affair and forgotten to mention it?"

Sloan obviously isn't finish, and the three of them turn their attention back to the grown woman, who is looking more and more like a six year old who just found out Will bought everyone else a candy bar but forgot hers.

"Well if we told you it wouldn't have been a secret relationship, would it?" Mackenzie points out exasperatedly. The furious indignation that appears across Sloan's face makes her snort in a most unladylike fashion. She's clinging to Will for support as she doubles over in hysterics when Sloan's eyebrows contract high up into her hair and she looks like sparks might fly out of her contorted mouth at any moment. Luckily a few of the others do too, and there is a little dignity restored through solidarity. But not much. She's questioning whether she's mentally old enough to be getting married.

Will's laughing too, but has the capacity (and sense) to raise a hand of truce and chortle out "We have _not_ been having a secret relationship, Sloan."

"You better not have!" She seethes, glaring from one to the other.

"Oh get over here." Will laughs, pulling Sloan into a hug and twirls her as much as his weary knees will allow whilst she grumbles into his shoulder and catches Mackenzie's arm to make sure she can't escape again before she gets her turn.

"I think –" Leona interrupts, "There is a need for Champagne down here, can someone see to this please?"

Everyone cheers. It's been far too long since they've had something to celebrate, but the look Will is giving Mackenzie right now is the best excuse any of them could have asked for.

* * *

_**Quick question: are we still on a Honeymoon period here or could I post an angst-filled but ultimately fluffy fic? Can people read that yet? It's set AU ep 6? **_

_**I'd love to hear what you guys think about this and this wee fic here :)**_

_**A x**_


End file.
